Illusion of Sun
by Loopin' Lunan95
Summary: First part in the "Illusion" trilogy! Escape a past is never good. Lightning is forced to face his hidden past, which made him to the person he became. But a big secret is beginning to become revealed. A horrible conspiracy, innocent lives got shattered, hatred, disappearence, reunion, envy, romance, espionage and revenge is here now. Rated T for safety! Read and review! :D
1. Lazy n' Hot Summer Day

**Welcome to the sequel of Cars 3: Bonds of Friendship; Illusion of Sun. Please, notice that this story is going to be humanized and no hates, please.**

**Ahem. I decided for one very important thing. Instead for make this to an EXTREMELY LONG story, I will make this into a triology. Just like Lord of the Rings. :D**

**So, this story Illusion of Sun is the first part in the series. Enjoy it all when you can, because I'm gonna have fun with it now. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own this except for my OC Sky. **

**Other than these important facts...read, review and ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Illusion of Sun<strong>

Chapter 1. Lazy n' Hot Summer Day

Summers in Radiator Springs was a time Sky loved. Only to see the whole town almost bloom for the usual tourist season. Of course, she had started to get used of it and small children likes to see the Princess of Pracordia and how she was doing. Sky shook her head, she'll never get used of being kind of...wellknown. She didn't liked to use the word "famous" as both Lightning and Doc put it.

Speaking of which...

Sky's thoughts wandered to Lightning. She have known him so long and still, she knew he was afraid to admit his past in front of Doc. But why don't he? The sooner the redhair confessed it, the better for him.

Lightning, he had really grown up since she saw him last time, back when she made her sacrifice to save him and give him freedom from her long-time archenemy, Darkov. It was so close to that Lightning would been transformed into a dark and heartless creature. But in the last second, Lightning managed to save himself by realizing who he really was. Sky was then able to sense the pure light inside him and even if it was just a tiny amount left, it was more than enough to use her magic on him and restore him to his true self.

During that final battle, Sky finally able to reveal her true nature and everyone saw to their big amazement that Sky was actually the Princess of Pracordia. That lead to Darkov's defeat, as Sky used her powerful magic to took away Darkov's powers and exciled him into oblivion. That villain was now gone forever of their lives.

Back to now, once Sky lied in the grass and stared up at the blue sky. First time she met Lightning, he may be older than her, but at that young age back then, he was a very shy and cute teenager. Messy red hair, an awkward smile, bright blue eyes that showed not any other expression than kindness and of course, he used to over over-sized clothes all the time. He looked too cute to be an orphan child.

Now, he has grown up to an adult. He wore the same kind and blue eyes as before, but his hair was no longer messy. It was a nice haircut that did for once not cover his eyes. Sometimes, he had still his awkward smile, but he was more open and relaxed around the townsfolk now.

Then suddenly, sometimes disturbed her trail of thoughts.

"MATER! GET BACK HERE!"

Sheriff yelled at Mater again, he just been cow-tipping again, been chased by Frank, the cranky bull, and accidently let out all of the cows into the town. Sky decided to not waste anytime and ran back into the town to see the mayhem she loved to see and the only time she could see Sheriff being chansed of cows that always tried to eat his hat.

* * *

><p>To be very precise, the cows indeed ran around the whole town and caused a big mess. Sky had to bit her tongue hard to not burst out laughing. It was all a mess!<p>

She dropped her jaw when she saw Mater riding on a cow and waving his tow cable in the air, all doing this while yelling like madly. At the café, Fillmore was hiding under one of the outside tables. Flo was trying to chase cows out from her café with a broomstick while Ramoné...yeah, no one knew where he was actually.

"What's all this noise?!" they all heard a male, older and very angry voice. It was Doc Hudson and he didn't looked quite happy, his crystal blue eyes quickly scanned the surroundings and in seconds, he understood what happened.

He folded his arms and sighed. "Mater, get rid of these cows. I'm not a great mood and don't make me throw you into the impound." he stated and went back to his clinic.

"Dadgum, Imma in charge now! Ah'right, fellas! Get outta here now!" Mater exclaimed and began to chase the cows around, he swung his tow cable like a lasso and laughed while the cows ran in direction of their home.

Inside his office, Doc sighed. He was a doctor and he tool very good care of the townsfolk. In fact, he rather wanted them to stay in good health, but for keep it that way, he always needed their medical journals. To make sure they were staying safe.

What really bothered him was a journal that didn't looked like anything he ever seen. The medical journal of Lightning was the most complicated he ever seen. All he could see was the small information that told him Lightning's age, birth date and personal code number.

But rest of the journal was covered by black lines. It was censured!

This is was made Doc very worried, was it something here he missed out? Now it felt more that no one knew who Lightning was. It was almost like he just started to exist for a few years ago, when they met him. But that was preposterous! No one could exist just like that, all of sudden and with no past at all. No one is complete without a past, a childhood or even parents.

Lightning himself is a living mystery and Doc was determed to find out who exactly Lightning McQueen was. He needed to know. Because he rather play it safe by knowing who his patients are than not knowing them and is unable to help them.

* * *

><p>After some hours, Radiator Springs was finally cleared of any cows running around. The warm afternoon became sleepy as it usually got in the summers. An old and slow 50's music was playing from Lizzie's old radio while some of the people was at Flo's Café.<p>

Ramoné read an old magazine about vintage cars to brainstorm new ideas he could use, Flo was in her kitchen and prepared some dinner for later. Sarge and Fillmore sat and watched the old traffic light as they always did. Sheriff had covered his eyes with his hat and leaned on his chair, enjoying the peaceful silence. Red was by his flowers and tended to them as he always did. Sally chosed to sit her Cozy Cone office and made some paperwork while having her fan on.

Lightning was obviously bored this summer afternoon, it was off-season now and he always found it boring since he liked to stay active. He yawned and took another sip from his milkshake. He knew for a fact that Mater were by his shack and slept under a tree, by this time Mater always had a afternoon nap because of the hot weather.

The red-haired boy couldn't understand how Mater could be used in this heat. Lightning himself was wearing a black tank top, his worn-out jeans capris and he had a red and white plaid shirt tied on his waist.

Another day in his home. Desipe it felt boring for now, Lightning knew he wouldn't traded this for anything else. This was his home now, Radiator Springs was his first real home and he loved it.

He yawned bored again.

"I'm teling you, man. Each third blink is slower..." Fillmore's slow voice stated, he continued to stare at the traffic light.

Sarge eyed Fillmore as this moment always happened. "The 60's weren't for ya?"

"Does this happens always?" Lightning questioned and yawned again.

Flo looked up from appearently chopping something. "It happens, hon."

Lightning shrugged and continued sipping on his milkshake, he did always enjoyed the milkshakes here. They were tasty and creamy, especially his favorite milksake with strawberries and banana.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. That was the first chapter. Nice beginning and all, right? ;)<strong>

**Now, I need some rest for the next chapter. It's already 4 am now. XD**

**Gimme some nice reviews, will ya?**

**Stay tuned.**

**~ Loopin' Lunan95**


	2. Return of the Agents

**Welcome to the sequel of Cars 3: Bonds of Friendship; Illusion of Sun. Please, notice that this story is going to be humanized and no hates, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own this except for my OC Sky.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Illusion of Sun<strong>

Chapter 2. Return of the Agents

_"I have been lost in my entire life. I have always heard that I was found left on the highway as a baby, which only meant that my real parents didn't want me. Hearing that as older teen wouldn't been so bad, but the first time I got to know this, was when I was old enough to talk and understand. I couldn't been any older than four, maybe five year old?_

_I never showed my tears in public, never. I learned it the hard way, because I was strictly forbidden to cry in front of anyone. Mostly, it was my own pillow that usually got covered in my own tears. My heart was hurting so much, I didn't knew what to do._

_I was alone._

_I had no parents, no home and no future. Not even a good childhood memory I got._

_How does it feel to not have a purpose in life? Not even a memory to become happy over._

_I always had the feeling that I was never supposed to exist..."_

* * *

><p>"Hm?"<p>

Lightning suddenly snapped into attention from his deep thoughts. His blue eyes blinked in confusion, Sky had snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

Lightning felt his face flushed of a dark red blush. Yes, he didn't listened at her. But who can keep awake in the sleepy and hot afternoon?

"Sorry..." he mumbled and attempted to take a sip from his milkshake, only to realize it was empty.

Sky sighed frustrated. "I just said that Finn, Holley and the other spies is planning a visit here! Appearently, it was Mr British Intelligence's idea, maybe he wants to recruit you?" she

"Hahaha, very funny. Doc's gonna let me do that when it's snows in July!" Lightning laughed.

He was smiling and thought that if he could create a bright and happy future, then he could forget his past. The past was in the past and there were nothing that could change that.

Did it really mattered who he was? He had lived unloved in a orphanage until he ran away and what he was told was he was left as a baby on the sides of a highway, they didn't even bothered to take him to a hospital or keep him. Suppose if they would ever return, how could he accept them then?

What he wasn't aware about was that Doc found himself staring out from the window of his office, closely watching the two young friends. He knew who everyone in this town was, he knew their past. Even their new and recent resident Sky, he knew about her since she brought her medical journal from him and he never knew that her journal could been found in South Carolina.

But Lightning. All he know is his name and where he is born. Nothing else. No parents, no family and not even where he had gone school. The boy is a living mystery.

Of course, he had a growing suspicion about the boy, an idea who he could be. He reminded him of someone very special for him, someone he knew and lost forever. Ah yes, he wasn't quite made of steel even if he appeared so.

But he always heard an old proverb; Never judge of the appearences.

Then again, he did knew that there were someone who could know. He knew one person that someone is able to get information about Lightning, by using his contacts in CHROME. But he didn't even knew if he could do that.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

A jetplane in silver and black were flying in high speed, setting the course towards a certain small town in the middle of Arizona in United States. As this jet wasn't like any ordinary plane, it was filled of persons whose duties was to "save the world" so to say.

"Hey, Finn! Arrival in T minus one hour!" the pilot called from the cockpit, it was Siddeley who smiled a toothy grin. His radio was blasting of rock n' roll and lucky the walls pretty much isolated his music.

"Excellent, Siddeley." a deep British voice answered and in the seat. A rather handsome man, with his pitch black hair, piercing teal eyes, his signature mustache and a charming smile sat there and enjoyed his afternoon tea. This man wasn't like any other average human, as his name was Finn McMissile and he had never missed it a single time, with an exception when he was on missions.

"For the matter of fact, I still think we ought at least told that we are coming, Finn." another man, this time this man was younger than the other one. He had dark red hair, iris-blue eyes and a soft smile. One wouldn't believe this interesting fact, but he was actually Finn McMissile's adoptive brother, Leland Turbo. Their family relationship was close ever since the McMissile family got eliminated long ago.

"At ease, Leland. I supposed that Mater would be happy to see Holley again and I have a serious discuss of matter with Hudson."

Leland frowned. "Ah...I'm not sure if Hudson will like this. You know, when one is pushing his buttons too far...I would probably escape to Antartica." he replied and took a sip from his own cup of tea.

"I know what's worse! Remember her wrath?!" Siddeley yelled from the cockpit. All of sudden, all of the male agents began to shiver in terror when they all thought about a special friend of their. She did really had a temper once you put one step too far.

Finn thought about this and shuddered. "But I wouldn't want to meet the wrath of my wife either..." he muttered quietly. Finn shot a glare at Siddeley, who began to snicker loudly.

"Sorry! But it's so funny that the fearless super spy Finn McMissile is afraid for his own wife!" the rather immature pilot laughed, Finn glared harder at him.

"Perhaps I need to remind of the Hallows Eve evening, in which she taught you a lesson?"

That put an stop at Siddeley's childish antics and he turned red. "You promised to never bring that up again."

Finn raised an amused eyebrow. "I believe I have that right, don't I? For the matter of fact, telling that ridiculous story of "Stalker Siddeley" for my baby girl back then wasn't very approved of us."

Siddeley grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Finn. You know my sense of humor is not of this world of living." he answered ans shrugged, the odd pilot returned his attention to flying above the clouds. His radio blasted of the rock music as the volume turned up and Siddeley sang along.

"Lord forbid that music..." Leland grumbled and grabbed a cookie from the table. Finn rolled amused his eyes while Holley took a sip of her tea, the flavor was more different than the older mens' tea.

Leland sighed. "Back to the subject, Finn. We had to break the news for Hudson soon and it will involve Lightning a lot. What I mean is he needs to know the truth very soon."

Finn's expression turned serious and he looked up at Leland with a stern glance. "No, it's not time yet. We have plenty of time for that and the boy barely know anything about his true heirtage. He needs time."

"Finn, he NEEDS the truth! We can't just sit here all the time and act like everything is okay."

Holley decided to intervene the argument of the older agents. "Leland, everything is perfectly calm for now. I mean, the culprits is locked up at CHROME H.S.P and I don't think there could be more danger to the residents."

Finn turned his attention to Holley, who was a bit taken back by his serious expression. "Never say never, miss Shiftwell. If I were you, I wouldn't rest until my arch enemy is behind lock for good."

Finn's eyes suddenly turned cold, his teal eyes reflected on the hard shell he had around himself and Holley was sure that Professor Zündapp couldn't be that arch enemy of Finn. Then...

Who could it be?

{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Howdy! Holley! Finn! Lelan'! Yer back!" yelled Mater out excited and waved his hands once everyone had gathered at Willy's Butte ever since Guido ran into town, crying somethig out in Italian and once Luigi translated, they all headed for the dirt race track to greet the incoming spies. Doc kept himself close to Lightning, who had acted a bit odd lately.

Doc knew that it must have some business here and certainly not a joyride, considering that Finn has always been profession as he knew from his years as a agent in CHROME. "McMissile, I reckon you have soe important matter here?" he asked and narrowed his crystal blue eyes in suspicion. Finn just merely gave a smile.

"At ease, Hudson. I figured out that Mater would be happy to see Holley again." he replied and they all looked at how Mater hugged Holley, only to lift her from the ground and spin her around. Everyone couldn't help to snicker, but they were happy that Mater had found someone to love.

Finn turned his attention back, more professional and serious once Lightning was far from earshot. "But yes, I do have some important matter to discuss with you, Hudson."

"I'm not going back!" Doc blurted out and glared with a heated stare. The doctor crossed his arms and stared. Finn sighed, he ought to know that iit would be a problem with Hudson.

"We need a more private place to talk, I believe and I'm not asking you to rejoin CHROME. There's something else you might be interested in."

Doc looked around himself and nodded to Finn to follow him to his office back in his clinic, as Leland and Siddeley decided to follow them. Once they entered his office, Doc sighed and faced the three older spies. "Alright, spit it out. I want to know what is happening."

Finn handed him an old and tan file folder, filled with different of documents. "This is all you need to know. It's classified as top secret, you know that as well we do. But considered that you're one of us, you have the full access to it."

Doc reluctantly accepted the file folder, he was conflicted about what to do now. But he didn't opened it right away. "Who is the culprit this time? The leons is locked up with Zündapp, I know that already. But there's someone in the shadows that pulls the strings."

Leland nodded with a grim expression, his usual brightly iris eyes seemed more dark. "An old enemy of ours. We have chased him in eternity, but he always seems to get away. This time, we must catch him before he can figure out any vulnerabilities of ours. Not only us agents will be in danger, the residents and the global citizens' safety will be threatened too."

Doc thought about this for a moment. "In other words, time for save the world again?"

Doc had his back turned against them and Leland shared a glance to Finn and Siddeley, he was still uncertain of the most reluctant agent they had and he knew Hudson from ealier years too, even if they wanted it to keep it as secret. After all...they vowed to never mention of what happened all these years ago.

However, the raven-haired doctor faced them again and there were a mysterious glow in his crystal blue eyes and he smirked a charming smile, worth Finn's own.

"Let's begin the work. We need all training and supplies we'll need, don't we? Partners?"

Siddeley began to grin like a madman, Leland smiled a soft smile while Finn nodded. "My thoughts exactly, Hudson."

Leland jumped up excited. "Let's save the world yet again!" he cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! The second chapter done! Sure getting exciting, huh? What business have the spies in Radiator Springs then? Who's the mysterious arch enemy Finn seems to hate so much? What's in the mysterious file? Who is Lightning actually?<strong>

**I'm sorry for late update. Not easy with school stuff, my loving boyfriend finally arrived and everything else going on. But I'll do my best as I always does. So, don't worry, I won't abandon any story of mine!**

**Reviews is love, reviews is life! 8D**

**Stay tuned.**

**~ Loopin' Lunan95**


End file.
